Titans South Chapter 6
by Hotspot1029
Summary: Hotspot and the Titans get a call from Robin stating that the Northen Titans Tower under the leadership of Terra hasn't done their usual daily report. Communications seemed to be severed and they have no way to contact them. So The Titans south get the jo


1Titans South 6: Trouble up North

"Come on! Come on! Almost, almost!!" yelled Kid Flash jumping out of his seat holding onto his video game controller

"Haha not today Walter hahaha" laughed Hotspot as he quickly sped his car past Kid Flash's

"Oy ya both are really cocky" said Argent as her car flew off a ramp to finish first place

"Awww!!" yelled both Hotspot and Kid Flash

"Best 33 out of 64 boys?" laughed Argent as she got up and walked into the kitchen

"No way im done" said Hotspot shutting the system down and flipping on the TV

"Me too" said Kid Flash as he jumped onto the couch

Titans South had been quiet the past few weeks. There was the occasional burglary or riot by a bunch of punks but nothing serious. In fact if anything crime was at a stand still. Hotspot and his team had wiped the city practically clean of crime.

Kid Flash and Hotspot flipped through the TV channels while Jinx walked down into the living room in jeans and a black shirt. She jumped over the couch and sat in between Hotspot and Kid Flash. Kid Flash had on a red shirt with black shorts and Hotspot wore grey jean shorts with a red Adidas shirt. Argent was sitting on the arm chair wrapped in a blanket and wearing her black pajamas with pink skulls and crossbones on it.

Bushido was in the training room busily using weights, punching bag, and a bunch of other work out equipment. On his days off he usually spent most of the day here working out and training. He came upstairs jumped in the shower then hopped out and ran into his room to change. When he was done he fixed his hair back then ran into the main room and rushed in to make himself some lunch.

Hotspot hopped up to run over and get some lunch. He opened up the fridge and made himself a sandwich. Bushido chopped up some vegetables and made himself some sort of odd looking salad. Hotspot stared at it for a second then shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. He made four more and walked over to the couch and handed the sandwiches out. They all began to eat as Bushido made his way over and started to eat his salad.

It now started to rain, one of the few times it ever rains and it began to pour. Hotspot flicked on some action movie and they began to watch.

"Oh! I like this flick!" said Kid Flash as he chewed on his sandwich

"Eh its alright" Jinx replied to his remark

Argent yawned and got up to go in her room and change. Beast Girl hopped up and wasted no time to steal her seat. Argent returned in her usual dress and groaned at Beast Girl. Beast Girl grinned and stuck her tongue out and Argent went and sat next to Hotspot.

Hotspot yawned and blankly stared at the TV. He was bored. Most of them were bored they hadn't done anything in several days. He sighed and pulled his communicator out and quickly scanned the city and sighed. "Still nothing" he said and put it back in his pocket.

Suddenly there was a busy rush of footsteps coming from behind the couch. Hotspot groaned and ducked his head down preparing for impact as suddenly Beast Girl jumped over the couch and landed onto his lap.

"Hi Hottie did you miss me?" said Beast Girl with a wide grin on her face as she nuzzled her head against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Ah..Beast Girl...what did I say about personal space" said Hotspot with a groan

"I duno. I didn't really paying attention. I was thinking up names for our one day to be children" he said and smiled

Hotspot let out a grunt and Argent rolled her eyes as she pulled her off of his lap

"Oi give the man some space ya leech" said Argent as she pulled BG onto the floor. Argent had a look of both jealousy and anger in her eyes. Most of the Titans speculated that she liked Hotspot too, but wasn't on that high of the scale as BG was.

"Thanks Argent" said Hotspot with a smile. He sighed in relief and Argent waved back in response and took a seat on BG so she couldn't get back up.

Hotspot yawned and pulled out his communicator again and stared at it. He just hoped something would come up. A creature of some sort, some punks stealing from a hardware store, aliens, super villains. Anything was better then sitting around doing nothing he thought.

Just a second later his communicator started to blink and buzz. Hotspot looked up at the ceiling. He gave out mouth signs in the form of "Thank you" to a invisible person who lay up above them. He took the communicator and flipped it open as everyone turned to look hearing the new commotion.

"Hotspot its Robin are you there?" said Robin on the small screen laying in front of him.

"Yeah I hear ya, what's the word Robin?" Hotspot replied with a smirk on his face

"Well glad to see your well. I have a assignment if you wanna accept it" Robin replied

Hotspot thought for a moment. Well someone sounds like he's the head of a superior organization. "Yeah so what is it" Hotspot said smoothly

"Well Titans North hasn't reported anything in three days. I find it unusual. I also had reports that a day prior to that Madam Rouge had been sighted in New York, then up in Ontario. The path indicated she's no longer a icicle as we thought and I believe she's was heading towards them. I also have been looking into this "Risk" you told me about"

"Alright find anything good?" Hotspot replied

"Yeah listen to this. Risk or John Calmer as he was known was a ex bio-tech engineer. He worked on hundreds of computer software programs and nano technology. Guys a genius, but a crazy genius. Says he tried "Mind control" technology on test subjects then began engineering weapons and bio-chemicals."

"That explains why he was in control of the super villains." and that stuff he injected me with Hotspot thought. "Anyway you want us to check it out?"

"Yeah head up North. Terra was the leader after we managed to get her to come back to the Titans. There's also Red Star, Kole, Gnark and Hyperbeam. This kids good we found him a couple months ago. Smart kid, Cyborg used to know him before his accident and Hyperbeam and his dad put him back together in that shell of his." said Robin

"Alright anything else?" Hotspot asked

"Yeah. A few days ago police near the Canadian/US border spotted Gizmo, Mammoth, Ice, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, and Private Hive moving up a similar trail Rouge had been heading. Coincidentally this "Risk" had dealings in Paris several weeks ago. So I think he revived some of our old friends. Hotspot don't do anything stupid. If Rouge and the Hive are there I want you to contact Titans East for backup over here were swamped by Slade stirring up activity. We can't get there but Speedy and his team can." Robin said firmly

"Look I know you didn't like putting me in charge Robin. But lets get one thing straight. When we had the council of Titans divide ourselves into teams I was voted a leader. Just because you don't trust me and didn't pick me doesn't mean im not capable. I've been pullin' the hero circuit just as long as you. So don't treat me like im five. Gimme the job and I'll get it done." Hotspot said sourly and hung up his communicator.

Robin always got under his skin. But now something else got under his skin. He knew Robin wasn't treating him like a child. He was going to tell him if he found Rouge to not act stupid. He knew Hotspot would temper up and storm after her for revenge. And it was just what Hotspot intended to do.

The journey up North wasn't the greatest. Hotspot, Argent, and Kid Flash all had been working on the T-Chopper, a fast and armed helicopter able to fit close to a dozen people in it. Hotspot was piloting the ship while Argent was co-pilot. Hotspot and Argent had both been taught how to fly many different vehicles thanks to Cyborg.

They had past the border some time now and were in Canada. Kid Flash fiddled in the back with his seat belt. BG looked out the window at the forest below. Bushido shortly before the mission had been sent off to Titans Asia to help Thunder, Lightning, and Tsunami a new member fight off some monster out at sea. Jinx sat next to Kid Flash and sighed getting annoyed by his constant clicking and un-clicking of his belt.

The chopper was pretty much a suited up apache. It just had much more upgraded armor and technology built into it. As they traveled northward suddenly the green below started to become less green and more white. Titans North was up close to one of the last known Canadian cities before you just hit ice and Arctic ocean. It was a city called Pine Valley. And the titans tower was built into a mountain side that overlooked the city.

Hotspot flew over the skyline of the city. The buildings here became a lot bigger due to the protection of the Titans. Many people decided to move here thinking it was a safe place. The streets were fairly busy with cars going back and forth between the streets. Snow began to fall and people hustled and clambered into buildings to escape the cold. "There it is" said Hotspot looking on towards the Tower "Titans North"

Meanwhile...off the cities borders between the city and Titans Tower North lies a small forest. And within it lie several old enemies.

"This place blows" yelled Gizmo as he tried to adjust himself deeper into his jacket. He Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Private Hive, Angel, and Ice. The cold didn't bother Ice at all. She was wearing something that Gizmo thought looked like a bathing suit mixed with some pieces of fur.

"Yeah, how long do we gotta wait?" Grunted Mammoth

"Until Rouge arrives" said Ice coldly. "Risk said shed gone ahead to scare the Titans. Plus im glad to be working for Risk and not under his control anymore."

"Yeah we know how that turned out" said Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd gave a nod in his direction.

"Yeah well looks like Risk has been trying to gather up what super villain kids he can." Angel said softly

"Yeah that's why we got hired" said a voice coming from behind.

They all turned to see Billy Numerous, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, and Blackfire walked up.

"Risk hired us now too" said Johnny.

"Great more scuz sucking leeches" said Gizmo narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms

"I want to get revenge on that Half-alien, Hotspot. He will pay with Blood for what he did to me!" said Blackfire as he hands and eyes glowed purple.

"Get in line" yelled Ice across to her he eyes turned bright blue and white smoke began to rise off of her hands

"They'll all pay. Two teams for zee price of one" said Madam Rouge walking out of the shadows

"Madam Rouge" everyone said at once

"I've disabled zer secruity netvork. Inside it shall vee easy picking" she said with a smirk

The villains sitting got up to there feet and watched her closely listening to her words

"Now Gizmo, Johnny, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private Hive you all go in through zee back. Gizmo disable any other systems they have online once your inside. We'll have company soon. Angel, Blackfire, Punk Rocket, and Ice. You all shall dispose of Titan Norths friends zat are on zere way. Mammoth and Billy your vith me. We shall go in through zee front. Now go all of you! I have plans zat need to be done!"

Back in the cockpit.

"How much longer?" asked Jinx peering over Hotspots shoulder

"Not much longer now. Few minutes we'll land" said Hotspot looking out through the glass as he came closer towards the Tower

"Oh good I can't sit in here much lon-." Jinx was interrupted by Argents loud yelling

"BOGIES ON OUR SIX!" she yelled and quickly brought the repeater cannons online.

Hotspot quickly veered the chopper into a perfect 180 degree spin and flew in reverse as he spotted several targets coming up closer to the chopper. Argent fired off the two heavy chain guns from both sides shooting in the direction the targets came from. They were quick and zoomed in closer and closer until a barrage of purple blasts began to fly all towards the chopper scrapping it in several spots.

"Everyone hang on and buckle down!!" Hotspot yelled as he punched the rocket buttons and shot rockets towards the enemies who barreled down towards them. He saw small glows of bluish light and the missiles suddenly dropped out of the sky. All six he fired. Then the purple blasts came again and he saw Blackfire zoom by the side of the chopper and she tore one of the small wings off the left side.

"Losing altitude" yelled Argent as she prepped landing gear and the chopper slowly spun out of control into a slight spin. Suddenly a purple blast shot away the glass that had once been the cockpit and Blackfire lunged in and pulled Argent out and they began to fight in the air. BG flew out of the ship as a small bird then turned into a large eagle and began to help Argent fight off Blackfire.

Hotspot struggled to keep the chopper in the air. He got it to stabilize and lunged it forward towards one oncoming enemy he saw as Punk Rocket. He knew Punk would try and send a sound blast to knock the ship down so he spun the tail at him and smacked him off his flying guitar into the forest below. He pulled hard on the throttle now and told Jinx and KF to jump out now. Before they could jump out Ice appeared and froze both doors shut tight then she froze the cockpit over with ice then froze the spinning propellers and the ship suddenly veered downward.

Hotspot now had no control of the chopper. Without the propellers the ship began to spiral downward. Hotspot jumped out of the pilots chair and skidded into the back. He cut open Jinx and Kfs belts then blasted opened the door, grabbed them and quickly jumped out. He pulled them and quickly flamed his legs up, giving them just enough thrust to clear the explosion of the crashing chopper. They all slammed and rolled in the snow before they got their winds back and got to their feet.

Hotspot got out to see Argent falling out of the sky and he burst into flame and shot out and grabbed her in the air before she was anywhere near the ground. He quickly flew her down to Jinx and KF as he flew back up to Help BG in the fight.

BG hadn't been winning the aerial fight so she rushed down and replaced herself with Jinx and jinx flew up next to Hotspot. "How many left" she said in a rush

"Two Ice and Blackfire. I took care of Punk Rocket. He's bound to feel what I did to him in the morning. Wait, look now there's a 3rd. That girl Angel from the Hive!" Said Hotspot hastily as he avoided several giant ice shards being thrown at him

"I'll take Angel, she's all bird no fight." said Jinx with a smirk as she flew off in Angels direction. This left Hotspot to deal with Blackfire and Ice yet again.

Hotspot flew up into clear sky. He watched from the corner of his eye what looked like Jinx was winning the fight. He then turned his gaze back onto Blackfire and Ice who now flew before him. Blackfires eyes glowed from a purple now into a dark black. She began to rip off her sleeves and any extra clothing save that which was covering her from being almost nude.

"I will kill you human! You and your half Pronited blood shall quench my thirst when I'm done with you!" she said viciously at Hotspot. This made Ice step back and let Blackfire attack first.

Blackfire lunged out her arms raised and her hands glowing purple. She began to punch and slash her hands at hotspot. Hotspot had only a few seconds to dodge and or counter her attacks. She would claw and scratch deep wounds into his skin forcing her power to leek in. Hotspot groaned in pain each time she landed a successful hit. He suddenly grabbed he left wrist and flamed his right hand up and gave her a hard punch in the stomach putting all his strength behind it.

She let out a loud gasp then coughed as he eyes hot back to normal as she slowly bowed slightly forward over his arm. But in a second her eyes flared back up to purple and she crossed her right arm up and delivered a powerful punch into his face sending him flying down into the snow.

He landed hard onto the cold ground below, his body quickly melting the surrounding snow and Ice. Blackfire landed on top of him in a sitting position her knees on either side of him as she pulled him by the collar of his suit up. She began to punch him repeatedly in the face. He brutal alien strength in each punch began to put him into a slow unconsciousness.

She gave him one final punch before letting go of his collar and his head dropped as he powered down. She smirked then spit on him and began to punch his chest hard. "Ha no wonder your weak Pryonite species fell to us in the Great Col'ack War." she said as she began to scratch hard wounds into his skin.

Suddenly Hotspots fist shot up and punched her underneath her chin sending her flying back. Blackfire fell back in the snow as some blood dripped off her lip. She rose to her feet and Hotspot powered back up. Suddenly his red body began to blink from red to blue before it finally stuck to blue. He rose to his feet his back facing Blackfire. His body was loose, his arms dangling at his sides. Suddenly he spun around his body flared up in blue flames as he sent a spinning kick to the side of Blackfires neck, sending her head first smacking into a tree.

He slowly walked over as this time she coughed up blood weakly trying to push herself back up. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and began smacking her hard up against the tree. Her nose began to bleed as she gathered her last bit of strength she kicked off the tree and wrapped her arms around his holding them to his sides as she locked her fingers together. She pushed him down in the snow her purple glowing eyes stared into his blue glowing eyes

"I will not let you win!" she said to him

"You don't have a choice" he said back calmly "Your going to use the last bit of your strength to hold me here in the snow. Well go ahead its not like ill freeze to death or anything. U in your alien range sort of ripped most of your clothes off so maybe you will."

"You wish I'd die that simple Hottie don't you?" she said with a smirk "What im going to do will be a lot more painful for both of us"

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked coldly

"I'm going to transfer my Starbolt energy into your body then reverse it and suck the life from you." she said with a grin and began to laugh

"Try me" Hotspot said

"Oh believe me I will" she said as she opened her mouth and shot a purple blast into his then placed her lips against his and intensified the amount of energy she was shooting into him. Hotspot felt like he'd just simply over eaten and now had some chick kissing him. Soon it didn't feel that way. His organs began to get pumped full of energy and began to stretch. Now he knew what she was doing. She was going to fill his body with energy and quickly sucking it out destroying his internal organs.

Hotspot began to try and squeeze his arms free but couldn't. Blackfires arms were tightly bolted around his own. He quickly began rolling around with her in the snow. He suddenly looked to see a yellow flash streak on by but kept rolling trying to get her off.

He began to hurt. It hurt bag. He felt his insides being stretched. He had to think away out and think it up quick. He shut his mouth but she simply forced it back open. He then flicked open a idea. _Maybe_ he thought _he could try the same thing with her_. It was worth a shot he felt deep in his core and summoned within him his dark fire and slowly began to travel up along her Starbolt heat trail and began to do the same thing to her. She felt what he was doing before it was too late. After some time she finally stopped and she let go. And he pushed her off hard as she fell and curled up on the floor.

"Why.."she said "Why can you beat me so easily?"

"Because its my job" he said and walked away meeting up with Jinx, Argent, and Beast Girl in a clearing.

"Oi I'm ok you hit her once for me?" Argent asked

Hotspot was no longer blue but back to his old red color. "Yeah, I finished her."

"Good job I took care of Angel. I forgot how easy she was to beat like back in our old academy days" said Jinx smiling and making small punches in the air pretending to hit Angel as if she was there.

"Yeah KF went to fight Ice" Beast Girl added in

Suddenly Kid Flash shot up next to all of them. "Correction KF did fight Ice and beat her down pretty good."he said grinning and flexing his arms which made both Argent and Beast Girl roll their eyes but Jinx smiled at him

"Good let's get to that tower." Said Hotspot as they ran off through the forest towards the tower and suddenly Hotspots' communicator began to ring. "Talk to me" he said to it

"Hotspot! Its me Terra, leader of Titans North! Get here quick! We're under attack" she yelled as sounds of bangs and explosions could be heard in the back round.

"We're on our way! Hang on!" he yelled and flipped it off

The Titans reached the clearing at the base of the mountain where the Tower was. They looked on to see that the front doors were completely ripped off and began to hear the sounds of some explosions coming from the inside. They ran up to the door and saw the security droids that Robin and cyborg had reprogrammed from Slades command, all smashed and destroyed on the floor.

"Argent Jinx head up to levels A through G. KF cover the back way in I bet that's how they breached the security. Beast Girl your with me." said Hotspot

Kid Flash nodded and took off back outside and Argent and Jinx flew up the nearby elevator shaft. Hotspot and Beast Girl took off to the stairs as Hotspot scanned each floor for detection via his Communicator. There were 26 levels each named on a letter of the alphabet. Hotspot got to level M when he made his first detection. Four enemies and two allies were on this level.

Hotspot kicked open the door to the level as Beast Girl turned into a small monkey and climbed on his shoulder as he stealthily walked around. He traced the location down several hallways until he came to one last hallway that was a dead end except for one room which was a evidence chamber that contained all sorts of things Titans gathered in a mission or took from a foe.

Hotspot went up against a wall and Beast Girl climbed on his head and slowly peered around. She looked in to see Gizmo with his Spider pack, Kyd Wykkyd, Johnny Rancid and Private Hive all standing near the door. Gizmo was using the walker legs to try and smack open the door. She quickly whispered the names to Hotspot.

"What do you think they want in there?" she asked

"Could be anything. There's probably some weapons or artifacts or anything they could use to sell or use against us. Although the communicator states two people are in there obviously guarding the room. I think its Kole and Gnark in there, they're always inseparable." Hotspot said

"One way to find out Hottie. Let's give our little HIVE friends a visit." and with that Beast Girl turned into a beetle and flew up and crawled along the ceiling.

Hotspot looked out to see Mammoth charge against the door, slamming his shoulder against it. He had worked a pretty decent dent into it thought Hotspot. He saw Mammoth panting as he turned around to Gizmo who just walked up and examined the door.

"Gah! It's too thick! I can't bust it open!" said Mammoth in a grunt.

"It looks like a class four blast door. Its solid. Im surprised your big butt made a big dent in it Mammoth. I'll hafta cut our way in." said Gizmo as he pulled out a small lazer device from his pocket and began to cut a thin line around the door."

"Get back!" yelled a girls voice from within then it was followed by a loud man type voice "Gnark!!!"

"Tisk, tisk. Didn't your mommies tell you boys to place nice?" said Beast Girl jumping off the ceiling in the form of a giant snake wrapping tightly around Mammoth, Gizmo, Johnny, and Kyd Wykkyd.

"Ah! Lemme go you crud biting skank!" yelled Gizmo as he struggled and wiggled to get free. Mammoth struggled as well he and Johnny were in the same predicament, but Kyd Wykkyd vanished and disappeared.

"SKANK!?!" yelled Beast Girl as her eyes flared up and her snake head lunged around and bit Gizmo on the head as she quickly swallowed him. Gizmo yelled loud when he went down and Mammoth and Johnny both went ew.

With this Hotspot jumped out over and kicked pressure points on Rancids' and Mammoths' neck knocking them both out. He then looked over at Beast Girl who had a large squirming ball poking out of her stomach. She smiled and began to poke at it with her finger. "Um BG. Your not supposed to eat the villans."

"Aww. Your right. He didn't taste very good either." she laughed and with that she spit Gizmo back up who fell unconscious on the floor and began to twich. She laughed then poked him as he lay on the floor and Hotspot ran over to the door.

"Kole! Gnark! Its me! Hotspot! You guys alright?" he said as he punched in the doors access code from his communicator.

The door shot open and Hotspot saw Gnark laying on the floor knocked out as Kole rose to her feet rubbing her head. "What happened here?" he asked

"Ugh. That Batman immitator guy! He Phased in here and knocked Gnark out then hit me on the head and took the Orb of Crotis" Kole said with a small bit of pain in her voice

"Orb of Crotis?" Hotspot asked walking over and helped Gnark onto his feet as he came to.

Kole nodded. "Yeah. It's a powerful magical artifact from the dimension that Raven comes from. A demon from her domain came here with it and we defeated it and took it from him." she said walking over and patted Gnark on the back "You ok buddy?" she asked him

"Gnark gnark gnark!" he grunted as he stood up. Hotspot took it as a "I've been better".

"We gotta get to Terra and the others. Do you know where they are?" Hotspot asked Kole as the four of them ran out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"Terra and Red Star where heading for the Security room. They were gonna get on the phone for some help from the locals. Hyperbeam is somewhere near the roof I think." Kole said as they all began to run up the stairs.

"What's he look like?" Beast Girl asked looking over at Kole

"Um. He's a short little blonde kid. Picture Gizmo just a foot taller and doesn't wear a stupid jumpsuit. He's usually in jeans and work shirt, he's also got a robotic forearm like Cyborgs'. Says he lost it in a experiment to he outfitted it with a fore arm laser and some other handy gadgets hers shown us. He's also got on a backpack that has 2 laser beams that come out by his shoulders." she said

"Well we can ask him about his hobbies and life story later. Now we gotta get those ex HIVE's and Madam Rouge." Hotspot called back as he ignited himself and flew up towards the roof. "Get Terra and Redstar's back! Im taking out Rouge!" he called out and shot up into a bright yellow light.

Outside the tower a spy speaks to his master.

"What's the situation Crow? Your on the cliff I told you to scope out the scene from correct?"

"Yes Lord Risk. I've got a perfect view of the Titans tower from here." Crow responded over his head set microphone.

"Who's still alive down there?" Risk responded

"Sir. I've got vitals from Rouge, Private Hive, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous all green sir. Punk, Ice, Blackfire, Gizmo, Mammoth, Angel, and Rancid are all within yellow, and orange levels. No ones in red which means no ones dead yet sir." Crow reported

"Good Crow. Move in and collect the HIVE members. Rocket, Rancid, and Blackfire have no further use to me. As I wish to see what my friend Hotspot can do with Rouge. Rouge Vs. Hotspot round two." said Ricks voice with a deep sinister chuckle

"Anything else sir?" said Crow

"Yes, retrieve the Orb from Rouge when Hotspot finishes her off. Then get out of there. I have other plans that I need to work and hope things head in that direction." Risk responded and then cut the radio with that.

Back in the Tower...

Another large explosion was heard from down the hallway. Private Hive, Billy Numerous and now Kyd Wykkyd were busy destroying the ex Slade Bots and were advancing toward the Security control room.

"Commander Tera. The enemy is moving in. What are your orders?" Redstar asked as he tried pulling up every possible defense measure in on the control computer. He started to sweat as he pulled more robots online and sent them down the hall to deal with the intruders.

"Redstar activate the special floor panels I had installed" Terra said urgently as she watched the intruders bashing down the bots, drawing ever closer to the door next to her.

"Yes commander." Redstar responded as suddenly every other tile in the hallway flipped over revealing a lump of dirt. Billy numerous made 6 clones of himself and they pummeled the last few droids and looked at the floor

"Hey Billy look they got dirt on there floor" said one billy

"Shoot yeah that's a lot of dirt. These titans are so messy" said another.

"Wait. Dirt? Look out! Get out of here! Kyd get in there and stop her now!" Private hive yelled all to late as suddenly the dirt floated into the air then made thousands of tiny pellets. Suddenly the floating pellets began to fly and smack into Billy, Private, and Kyd as they tried to swat them down or away.

Billy quickly multiplied and surrounded Private and Kyd with a bubble of clones. "Hurry up and do something! Ouch oo ouch!" one of the Billies yelled as they all got hit from pellets.

"Kyd get in there and distract Terra! Open that door and me and Billy can handle Redstar." Private said as Kyd nodded and swirled his cape around and disappeared.

Suddenly he appeared along side Terra who was caught by surprise. He kicked her into the doors open button and it shot open. Redstar turned and swung his powerful fist into Kyds head smacking him into a computer screen. He burst through it and got electrocuted as he tried to get free Redstar pulled him out and slammed him into a wall then through him down the hall into the dozen Billys now charging forward.

Terra got back up and called all the dirt to her, by waving her arms and made a giant wall in front of the doorway. The Billies began to punch it but it was like trying to punch through a tough blanket. There fists simply sunk in and didn't penetrate it at all. "Ha now they can't get in Red" She said to Redstar and the both smiled.

"Shoot!" yelled one Billy "They got a new defense!" he yelled

"Your right" said Kid Flash from behind him followed by Gnark smacking a crystalized Kole in his hand like a bat, Beast Girl, Jinx and Argent. "We're the defense."

Near the roof a boy battled a woman

Rouges's fist came down and smacked off the last laser that was on Hyperbeams backpack. He groaned and tried to crawl towards the edge of the roof but her long rubber arm caught his leg and pulled him to her holding him upside down.

"Zis game ends now! I got zee Orb and now you Die!"she smirked and swung her arm up about to smack him into the ground but suddenly a red flash jumped in and caught her arm. She turned up to see Hotspot flying in the air and he pulled Hyperbeam from her grip and settled him down on the far corner of the roof.

"You! That boy! Zee one who froze me! With zat smelly creature and zat little wench Jinx! I've long waited to 'ave my revenge" he turned to him he eyes narrowed and filled with hate as she slowly walked over to him.

Hotspot got up and walked up to her. "Ha don't make me laugh. I never did anything to you before. Then you just pop up one day, start to attack me, then capture me. If you're the one who wants revenge you got things backwards." he said coldly to her his glance shot back to counter hers.

"I don't have time to talk. I came 'ere to kill you titans and take zis orb with me" she said "Now its your turn boy." she said as she stretched herself out a bit to make herself look more larger and menacing.

"Your loss" said Hotspot as he grinned and his body suddenly shot open into blue flames again.

Down stairs titans rejoice.

Kid Flash laughed as he and Beast Girl both stuck there tongues out to the hive members who all laid tied up in the main room. "Haha we beat you!" they exclaimed with joy. The had tied them up and tossed them into a small circle. Terra went to do scans of the ones who lay outside.

"I just got back. The computer shows that the Hive related guys are gone." she said with some shock in her voice

"What do you mean just the Hive kids? What about Blackfire and Ice?" said Kole

"Yeah both they and Punk Rocket are down in the woods I got life signs from them but Angel is missing also when we went to get the others that BG and Hotspot got they were gone with the exception of Johnny Rancid." said Terra

"Huh that's pretty weird." said Kid Flash as he scratched his head

"Ha your telling me we'll just keep a eye on these couple guys hear. I don't want them to escape either." Terra replied

Terra had looked just about the same as she had been when she was with Titans West. She brought back her khaki short, shorts, and her black shirt and goggles. But considering it was cold up north, she had donned khaki pants instead. He hair was still its golden blonde color and her eyes as blue as ever. Jinx had noted these changes when she had previously fought Terra right before she betrayed the Titans.

"Well little miss leader what shall we do now?" said Jinx as she eyed her closely. None of the Titans really trusted Terra all too well. Jinx being a former criminal especially didn't trust her.

Terra turned and looked her in the eyes. Their eyes met with a sudden unseeable sparks between them. "We wait for Hotspot to get back" she said

"Ha good this crowd ain' for me at all" said Jinx walking to the side of the room and leaning against the wall.

Hotspots' body glowed with both dark and light blue flames. The flames burned rather slow compared to normal colored flames. Hotspot waited for her, he decided not to assume a stance but now using his full strength decided to test what she really had.

Rouge took this lack of seriousness as a form of insult to her. She knew this brat fell before her hands and she intended to drop him down there once again. Her face grew tense with anger and she tossed her arm out enlarging her fist towards him to deliver a hard punch.

Hotspot smirked and tilted his head slightly as the fist stopped inched away before his body and the fist sizzled and blew off steam. Rouge yelped and quickly withdrew her hand rubbing it with the other. She had not seen this before. During the last encounter she was able to touch him before delivering a blow. But now the air temperature surrounding her body was hotter then that of his body when she last fought him.

This time he didn't wait for her to come up with a new plan and he jumped forward his fist raised back behind his head and he threw it forward punching her hard in the face. Using his legs as a sort of jet engine he blasted up then blasted down quick enough to hit her with his left hook in the middle of he back pushing her up into the air.

Rouge coughed her eyes trying to keep up as she swung one arm back to try and hit him but he grabbed her fist and blasted a large amount of heat to it causing her very own skin to melt and then fuse with itself. He then reached up and grabbed her other arm and then pulled it into a swing and tossed her back down onto the roof, where she hit it hard.

Rouge moaned in pain from the burns as she rose to her feet. She raised her hand and looked at the fist that had been melted into itself forming a deformed, fist-like ball. She tucked it under her other arm and groaned looking up at him. Hotspot stayed floating in the air as she quickly scanned the roof for something to use against him. All she saw was the small entrance to the inside of the building. Nothing else was on the roof. She had to come up with something. She reached into her back pocket with her good hand and hit the "Extraction" button on her two-way trying to get help. With that she looked back up to see Hotspot and he was gone.

A loud explosion noise was then heard from behind Rouge as she tried to turn only to see a blue blast of heat smack hard into her body blasting her back several feet onto the floor. Rouge groaned once again and several more blasts hit into her body pushing her back further. Hotspot walked slowly up to her body as steam quickly rose off from her. Her body was beginning to melt in several spots and losing its natural form. Hotspot looked down at her defeated body. He spit to the side of him and then kicked her leg, in a attempt to get her to move.

"Tch. Seems you got less wise in your old age Rouge." Hotspot said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he powered down. He looked down and suddenly Rouges's good arm shot up to grab his throat. Hotspot stood still and lightly coughed as he remained calm.

"Looks like you get cocky in your young age, little boy." She rose feebly to her feet and tried to squeeze his neck but only made him cough every few seconds

Hotspot flamed up his arm into its normal state and grabbed her elbow squeezing it. Rouge screamed and let go of his throat as he slowly pushed her down onto the ground. He then flamed his body back into his normal state and shot a massive flame blast onto her legs melting them into a pool of black liquid. He sighed and then powered down and looked down into her screaming, agonized body "Your finished at last"

Hotspot looked down at her as Rouge struggled to crawl away with her arms. Behind her was a dragging pool of black liquid flesh pouring off her body. She reached to what was left of her waist and took the orb out of her belt pocket and put it in one hand as she stumbled and crawled. Hotspot slowly followed her until she got near the edge of the building.

He saw her look down and mutter something and then sneered looking back and tried to crawl off the side but then as she turned back he saw her gasp and try to push herself back. Hotspot raised a brow and began to walk over until her heard her say "Damn Americans and Zhere Betrayal." And after she spoke a small green laser shot through her head.

Hotspot stumbled back a bit and then Hyperbeam staggered over, limping, as he held a small shock gun in his hand. Suddenly a man flew up onto the edge of the roof. He flew up in a winged like jetpack. His body was in a sleek dark gray suit that matched the jetpack. He also had on a visored helmet which shielded his identity. And on both his wrists were two wrist lasers. As well as at his hips he bore two pistols.

The man reached down and picked up the orb from Rouges hand and tucked it into a case in his pocket. "Now, now super brat. Can't have you take all the fun. And thanks for you and those punks for doing the work for us. We promised those second rate villains into work for us and managed to keep control of our old HIVE children. Nice going"

"Who are you? Give back the Orb" Hotspot demanded

"Oh temper, temper. Names Crow. I work for Risk. Pretty sure you know him. As for this orb well im afraid I can't do that. You want it back Titan we left you some of our pawns. You can milk them for info. Later lighter fluid." Crow responded smugly

Hotspot flared up and was about to take off but Crow raised his left arm and shot out a large net of some sort onto him and Hyper beam and quickly blasted off. Hotspot sighed as he watched him fly off into the distance knowing he couldn't catch him. The net was of energenic alloy. It wouldn't burn loose.

Back at Titans South Hotspot and the rest of the team talked to Terra over the main monitor.

"Well we're just cleaning things up here not much else going on. You all arrive home ok?" Said Terra from behind the large monitor

"Yeah we're ok. You get those couple guys we managed to capture to the authorities?" Hotspot asked

"Yeah we did. It's weird. Our Security network blanked out shortly before the few villains we had escaped." Terra said with a frown.

"I don't think that no ordinary coincidence. I think that guy Crow had something to do with it. And I think Risk also had a hand in this as well." Hotspot said

"Well we got the police around here with a description of that Crow guy but I think he's long gone. The police also did a biopsy on the dead body of Rouge and they found that, that laser that hit her was a special type made to break down the bonds that cause her body to be like rubber. They told me if he had shot her with a normal laser she could have been fine. But that one was made specifically with the intent on killing her." Terra replied

"I think Risk didn't want her alive. Rouge might have known something he didn't want her to tell us. And he managed to get every single HIVE related villain free. But left us two clowns and a alien. Strange." Hotspot said while rubbing his cheek in thought.

"I don't know Hotty but don't dwell to hard on this. Something will turn up and when it does take that time to go after it. Don't turn into a Robin and go crazy and hell bent on catching this guy." She said with a laugh and a smirk

"Hah yeah I know. I don't want to be an old man when I don't hafta be one." he said back with a laugh

"Alright well take care. Oh! Wait! Hang on! One more thing! I did find this article interesting. It was in the paper. Dig the title." she said as she held the article up to the monitor screen.

"Red X Strikes Again. Chemical warehouse broken into. Xenothium stolen. Police have few leads or motivations."

"Haha like that?" she said as she pulled it down after a few seconds.

"Red X got away from him?" Hotspot said dumbfounded.

"Yeah I remember you told me he hired him or brain washed him or something like that. So our old buddy X musta found a way to get away from him." Terra said

"Which means he knows Risk's base!" Hotspot said enthusiastically "Thanks Terra. Now all I gotta do is follow that trail of chemical facilities and lead him here to my city. And then I'll have a "meeting" with him and have a good old chat about my friend Risk"


End file.
